The invention relates to an electrical connector and more specifically to a multiple gang electrical connector assembly for detachable connection to a conventional wall outlet electrical receptacle.
Conventional wall outlet electrical receptacles do not have any structure for locking them to the male electrical plug that is found on the end of an electrical cord of an electrical appliance or electrical tool. When a vacuum cleaner is used either in the home or a workplace the male electrical plug will generally pull out of the wall outlet electrical receptacle several times during operation. Likewise when someone is using an electrical tool while they are moving it about its male electrical plug will pull out of the wall outlet electrical receptacle.
It is also frequently desirable to insert more than two electrical plugs into a standard wall electrical receptacle. The Alemaghides U.S. Pat. No. 2,454,024; the Cohen U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,561; the Horwinski U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,225; and the Lee U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,584 Disclose multiple electrical receptacle units adapted to be attached to a wall-mount receptacle. None of these disclose structure for locking the male electrical plug of a tool or appliance to the multiple electrical receptacle unit.
The Ballmer U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,409 discloses a releasable locking means for a two-part electrical connector member for preventing the accidental separation of the two body members when they are joined in electrical engagement. The use of the releasable locking means requires that one of the blade prongs on the male electrical plug have a cutaway portion thereby making it non-operational with a conventional male electrical plug.
The Sowers U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,493 discloses an electrical connection between the male connector on an electrical cord and a female electrical connector either on the end of an electrical cord or in an electrical outlet socket. Necessary structure for this device to operate requires that the ground prong have a notch therein and this structure therefore would not work with a conventional male electrical plug.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel multiple gang electrical connector assembly that can be rigidly connected to a wall outlet electrical receptacle.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel multiple gang electrical connector assembly that has a locking mechanism for securing the male electrical plug of an electrical appliance or tool thereto.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel multiple gang electrical connector assembly that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel multiple gang electrical connector assembly that does not require any modification to the blade prongs of a conventional male electrical plug.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel multiple gang electrical connector assembly that allows a male electrical plug to be quickly and easily locked therein or released therefrom.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel multiple gang electrical connector assembly that eliminates the danger of a partial pullout of a male electrical plug in areas frequented by small children.